


Living Lovely

by Alt_er_Lucas



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_er_Lucas/pseuds/Alt_er_Lucas
Summary: Childhood bestfriends to lovers eventually.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote 2 chapters for this more than a year ago and I didn't ever post it, also guys I got a boyfriend believe it or not?!

When Eliott’s parents told him that a family with a son around his age was moving in across the street when, he had paid it no thought. However, Eliott had no idea how many years of helpless pining he had ahead of him when he was first introduced to Lucas. One look into those blue eyes and Eliott was deeply infatuated. His name was Lucas, and he had looked up shyly to Eliott. Lucas was two years younger than him and was very small.

However, Lucas’s shy exterior quickly faded away and they became very good friends.Eliott remembered that he had initially thought that the age difference was going to make their friendship difficult, but it hadn’t because Lucas was different than the other rowdy kids that were his age. Not that Eliott was one to talk, sometimes he thought Lucas was more mature than him. They spent days together and hung out constantly during the summer. Eliott liked it best when it was just him and Lucas.

It was the summer of 2016, and Eliott was going into tenth grade meaning him and Lucas were going to go to different schools the next school year due to Eliott going into highschool. Lucas had finished his last exam today and Eliott was happy to finally have him to himself. Eliott had tried to get Lucas to hang out with him in the past week, but Lucas always told him that he had to study. That was over thank god. Eliott had missed the little guy. 

“You say it like it wasn’t a big deal…” Lucas muttered biting into a piece of popcorn.

Eliott had been telling Lucas about how he had cheated on his last test by writing test formulas and answers on his school supplies in his pencil case, and had nearly gotten caught because a student ahead of him had asked for a pencil and while he was looking for one his eraser with the answers on it had fallen on the floor. No one had noticed but it was a close call. 

“It wasn’t really, a bit of an inconvenience though to have to write all the answers on my supplies.” Eliott said laughing at the dumbstruck expression on Lucas’s face.

Lucas sighed and covered his face with hands. He looked really cute when he did that and Eliott had to look away for a second. “Am I supposed to be impressed or something?”

Eliott looked up at Lucas and winked. “I think you already are.” Lucas groaned in exasperation as Eliott continued. “Just watch… in a few years you’ll be thanking me so you don’t have to study every hour of the day.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” Lucas said defeated. 

They spent the rest of the night listening to ‘Closer-The Chainsmokers’. Eliott was obsessed with the song and tried to get Lucas into it. He had talked about how he liked the beat and like the electronics in it. He told Lucas about his love for dubstep but Lucas had stopped him before he got into  _ that _ topic. Lucas didn’t mind though. Lucas liked whatever Eliott liked, they could be listening to Moana soundtrack for all he cared. A loud sound interrupted them though. Lucas’s dad was calling him to tell him he had to go home now. 

“Where are you going?” Eliott asked Lucas as Lucas gathered his things to head back.

“Home.”

“What?! You just got here.” Eliott pouted. “Why can’t you just live with me instead of always leaving.”

Lucas laughed at Eliott’s expression which caused Eliott to pout even more. He started making his way downstairs from Elliott's bedroom. Eliott followed Lucas down the stairs. Sometimes Eliott truly wished Lucas could just live with him, he didn’t like when he left it always made him feel lonely and sad for an indescribable reason. He didn’t like it. Lucas started shrugging on his coat and Eliott stared at him waiting for his goodnight hug. They always did this, even though at first Lucas thought it was weird to hug whenever they separated, but pretty soon he was initiating the hugs himself. Tonight wasn’t any different.

Lucas launched himself at Eliott and whenever he did, Elliott's heart always fluttered for some reason. He breathed in Lucas’s hair, Lucas was so small he fit so perfectly to Eliott. Their hugs only lasted usually for 5 seconds, but Eliott cherished them.

“Text me when you get home.” Eliott whispered into Lucas’s ear. The smaller boy shivered beneath him. Eliott hoped he wasn’t cold. 

Lucas pulled away. “Eliott I live like 25 steps away from here. I’ll be fine! Contrary to popular belief I can take care of myself.” Lucas huffed indignantly.

“Please?” Eliott asked voice going soft. He knew Lucas would as soon as he used that voice. He always did. 

Lucas looked back at him eyes softening, it made Elliot want to look away but he didn't’. “Fine! But not because I want to.” Lucas said scoffing, and heading out the door.

Eliott got the same sad feeling as he always did while he watched Lucas go home. He sighed and went back upstairs to his room. He cleaned up the popcorn on his bed and got ready for his shower. When he got out, he checked his phone and sure enough there was a text message notification from Lucas.

**FROM My Best Hedgehog**

**_I’ve arrived home safely, but it was a close one I nearly got abducted by aliens on the way back. :)_ **

**TO My Best Hedgehog**

**_Oh? So THAT the sound I heard outside? Too bad I wasn’t there to save you. Next time I’ll ask Spotty to beam me up with you. <3_ **

**FROM My Best Hedgehog**

**_Gross. You’re so cheesy…_ **

**TO My Best Hedgehog**

**_Gee sorry, next time you can go to space alone :(_ **

**_I’m gonna go to bed now. Goodnight my lil’ Hedgehog😎_ **

**FROM My Best Hedgehog**

**_Goodnight Eliott. :)_ **


	2. Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 y'all seemed to like this thank you. Mayhaps I'll do a chapter 3?

Chapter 2

It was October 2018 now. Eliott had just gotten home from school and texted Lucas to ask him if he wanted to hang out. They hadn’t hung out in 2 weeks, and Eliott didn’t want to sound clingy but he missed Lucas. They were both very busy though. Eliott had just gotten back from his friend’s house, Idriss. They were working together on a project called polaris and Eliott was really proud of it. He had to leave Idriss’s early though because Imane (Idriss’s younger sister) had come in and told them that she needed to shower but he had to go first. So Eliott left and here he was.

Lucas was on his way back from a Halloween party. Lucas was always getting invited to parties and people really liked him even though he was a freshman. Eliott understood though, he always wanted to be around Lucas so he could see why everyone else did too. 

**From My Best Hedgehog**

**_I’m just leaving now. Please have some water for me, I tried to get a glass of water here but turns out Basile gave me some clear champagne by accident… so that was fun :(_ **

**To My Best Hedgehog**

**_I worry about your choice of friends Lucas…_ **

**From My Best Hedgehog**

**_Me too, Especially since you’re my friend. ;) See you soon!_ **

Eliott smiled at his phone. He was glad that his parents couldn’t walk in on him smiling at his phone, they were constantly bugging him about a girl named Lucille who apparently really liked him. She was really pretty and nice but she was fairly pushy, and Eliott didn’t really care about her. His parents would probably assume he was texting her. They really liked her, and Eliott wished he would have liked her as much as they did. He wished he liked her like he liked a certain blue eyed bo- wait no. He just wished that he got butterflies in his stomach around her and wanted to be around her. But he couldn’t. Eliott scrolled through his phone absentmindedly. He noticed Imane started following him. But he didn’t follow her back, he only followed Lucas, Idriss and Soifiane. Other than that he wasn’t too concerned about who he followed. He watched Lucas’s story of him hanging out with Yann before the party. Eliott could hear Lucas’s laugh in the background and it made him smile. 

The doorbell rang, it was probably Lucas. He rushed to let him in and there he was.. Lucas looked up and he gave Eliott the smallest smile. He had paint stripes on his cheeks that were so cute Eliott had to take a deep breath. His hair was ruffled and he looked cold probably because he didn't have his sweater on. Eliott motioned for him to come in,

“Where are your parents?” Lucas asked stepping in and using his hands to warm up his arms. Eliott wanted to hug him and warm him up but he pushed it down. He made his way to Elliot's bedroom as habit. Eliott followed him up, hoping to give him his sweater or blanket because he was still shivering.

“They’re on a movie date.” Eliott said wiggling his eyebrows.

Lucas snorted. As soon as Lucas saw his bed he plopped down and curled himself up in the blankets. Eliott smiled, and something fluttered in his chest. 

“Fuck, now I have to go get out of this blanket burrito and get that water. I swear Basile is going to kill me one day. The champagne he gave me was awful!.” Lucas said pouting.

“I’ll get it, but I better get the best friend award.” Eliott said cringing at the word ‘bestfriend’. He realized how much he liked Lucas last month and now he couldn’t stop friendzoning him for no reason. Almost like he was validating his feelings by denying them.

Lucas saluted and mouthed a ‘thank you’. God he was such a dork.

When Eliott got back upstairs Lucas was smiling at his phone and blushing and Elliott's heart did a flip. Did he ever look at his phone like that when Eliott texted him? Eliott knew that he definitely did whenever he was texting Lucas.

“Who are you texting?” Eliott said teasingly trying to stay subtle.

Lucas glanced up at Eliott from within his blanket burrito and smiled mischievously. “No one…”

Eliott let out a groan of annoyance. “Lucas!”

Lucas laughed, and smiled back at his phone. “Are you feeling threatened?”

Eliott smiled back. “Very. You’re beautiful and I’m not the only one who thinks that, so surely some girl is trying to get with you or something.” Wait did he really just say that? He felt his ears heaten up. Lucas laughed apparently not taking what he was saying seriously even though Eliott couldn’t have been more serious.

“God Eliott. Are you always this sappy or did you have some alcohol tonight?” Lucas rolled his eyes.

Eliott plopped down by Lucas and tried to look at his phone. Lucas made sure that Eliott couldn’t get a peep.

“Lucas! I just want to seeee…” Eliott said frowning.

Lucas laughed again. “Fine, I’ll show you. Her name’s Chloe, we met at the party tonight, and she’s clearly way too into me it’s the most amusing thing. I walked over to her at the party because the boys told me she was sneaking glances at me the whole night. You should’ve seen her reaction at me when I was walking over, because she completely panicked and accidently spilled her drink on her friend.” Lucas covered his face with his hands laughing. “I felt so bad. I don’t see what she sees in me but it was really endearing. Anyways she dmed me just now and said that she was sorry and that I made her nervous. It’s flattering I suppose, but am I really intimidating?”

Lucas was rambling but Eliott smiled and then frowned. Wait did he actually like this girl? Elliott's heart dropped to his stomach.

“No you’re the least intimidating person I know, have you seen how short you are?” he retorted trying to change the subject.

Lucas wacked him in the head with a pillow causing a yelp from Eliott.

“Did you just fucking yelp?” Lucas said laughing again. 

Eliott wouldn’t mind being the reason for the lil’ ones smile everyday, but he couldn’t bring himself to smile back. He understood that the only thing he was going to be was a bestfriend to Lucas but it hurt anyways to think of him with someone else. Lucas had always been attractive and girls had always looked at him appreciately but...

“I’ve been thinking, I know you believe that you’re a raccoon and all, but I’m starting to think you fit the description of a puppy more.” Lucas said grinning at him. Eliott frowned, slightly offended. 

“Absolutely not. I am not a puppy, an intimidating dog perhaps, but a puppy?” he scoffed.

“Whatever you say, but you love it when I cook for you. You whine like a puppy when you don’t get your way. I literally just heard you yelp, and you always want to hug me. See? A puppy.” Lucas said smiling.

“Whatever…” Eliott didn’t actually mind being Lucas’s puppy but racoons were still cooler. “Like you’re one to talk. You always whine when you don’t get your way. Actually more like pout.”

“I do not.” Lucas said pouting.

“I rest my case.”

They spent the rest of the night together, Eliott doing his best to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach and his repressed jealousy at this Chloe girl. He could accept Lucas’s happiness in place of his own if he had to. Maybe.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder I wrote this last february so my inspiration to continue isn't really there... but i'll try.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT if you want more, cause i probs won't continue if I don't get any comments since this was written a long time ago. hope you enjoyed it :)  
> sending love during quarantine, wear masks stay safe!


End file.
